I'm Sick Because I'm Jealous
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: "Dokter, aku sakit." Claire, aku membencimu. Jujur, dia adalah gadis yang manis kalau saja tidak datang menggangguku seperti ini. First fic in Harvest Moon. Ini Sayuri, salam kenal semua :3 maaf kalau drama cacat orz


**Title:** I'm Sick Because I'm Jealous.

**A/N atas: **Um haloo~ saya masih baru di sini, salam kenal :3 tadinya saya berniat nulis di fandom utama saya, tapi apadaya, saya gak ada ide. Sebenarnya, belum lama ini saya udah bikin beberapa fic sebagai tanda kembali dari hiatus. Tapi cacat semua orz. Dan jadilah fic abal ini~

**I'm Sick Because I'm Jealous**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume Inc and Marvelous Entertainment**

**I'm Sick Because I'm Jealous by Dengeki Sayuri**

**Doctor's POV**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Happy RnR**

Awal musim panas, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Seperti hari-hari lainnya, aku sedang sibuk bekerja di klinik. Menulis catatan kesehatan warga Mineral Town. Elli pun sedang meracik obat-obatan dengan tenang di sebelah. Ya, semua berjalan lancar sampai gadis itu datang.

Aku mendengar suara pintu klinik sedang dibuka oleh seseorang dan suara Elli yang menyapa, "Selamat datang."

Aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

Terdengar suara langkah menuju ruanganku. Muncul helaian rambut pirang dari balik tirai. Dia pun menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya, "Dokter," panggilnya.

"Hn," kujawab seakan-akan aku acuh tak acuh padanya. Berusaha mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Dokter, aku sakit."

Claire, aku membencimu.

Kira-kira semua ini berawal sejak pertengan musim semi tahun ini.

Sejak saat itu, setiap hari—kecuali hari Rabu—, gadis bernama Claire ini akan datang ke klinik. Mengacuhkah sambutan Elli, dan berjalan lurus menuju ruanganku. Kemudian berkata, "Dokter, aku sakit," dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah kuperiksa dan kunyatakan kalau tidak ada yang salah, dia berterima kasih dan membayar, kemudian akan memberiku entah herbal atau susu.

Jangan bercanda. Dia sehat seutuhnya. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya mendatangiku setiap hari. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengganggu pekerjaanku. Memang aku senang diberi herbal dan susu. Tapi kurasadia hanya meghambur-hamburkan waktu dan uangnya di sini.

Hari ini, kutekadkan akan menegurnya.

Aku menghela napas dan memandangnya, "Claire," kataku, "Kau hanya akan membuang-buang uangmu. Jelas-jelas kau sehat. Dan... soal hadiah-hadiah yang kau berikan itu... bukan maksudku tidak menghargainya, tapi kau berlebihan. Tidak perlu memberiku setiap hari, nanti bisa merugikanmu."

Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya.

"Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar sakit," ujarnya tidak mau kalah.

"Sakit bagaimana? Wajahmu tidak pucat, kau tidak batuk, suhu badanmu normal dan kau bahkan tidak gemetar," sahutku.

"Bukan sakit itu."

"Sakit bagaimana? Apa kau mengidap penyakit dalam yang berbahaya?" tanyaku setengah mengejek.

"Bukan sakit itu," jawabnya. Keras kepala.

"Dengar Claire—"

"Dokter, maaf," Elli muncul dai balik tirai, "Apa boleh aku pulang cepat? Barusan aku dapat telepon dari rumah, Stu menangis dan nenek tidak bisa mendiamkannya."

"Oh ya? Baiklah. Silahkan saja, lagipula klinik sebentar lagi tutup," jawabku.

"Terima kasih," setelah membungkuk tanda hormat, Elli berlari keluar klinik.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghadapi kembali gadis pirang ini, "Dengar Claire, katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa maumu ke sini, dan mengaku sedang sakit padahal jelas-jelas kau ini sehat?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Jujur, dia adalah gadis yang manis kalau saja tidak datang menggangguku seperti ini.

"Dokter tidak paham? Aku sakit," katanya lagi. Sial.

Aku menghela napas tanda menyerah, "Baiklah, kau sakit apa?"

"Dokter tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya balik. Apa maunya?

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," kataku serius.

"Dokter tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya tanpa perubahan intonasi dan raut muka. Apa dia robot?

"...2 Summer," jawabku. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti saja permainan kecilnya ini.

"Dokter tahu, kenapa aku selalu memberimu hadiah?"

"Tidak..." jawabku jujur.

"Dokter tahu..." suaranya agak bergetar, "Kapan ulang tahun Elli?"

"16 Spring," aku ingat betul itu.

"Dokter tahu sekarang hari apa?" aha, dahinya berkerut. Kurasa... matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Apa dia mau menangis?

"Senin... kenapa?" aku mulai tidak sabar, "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan gadis yang satu ini.

"Padahal Dokter tahu sekarang tanggal berapa," air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya. Eh?

"Padahal Dokter ingat tanggal ulang tahun Elli. Tapi kenapa... kenapa Dokter tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku...?" suaranya makin mengecil.

Tunggu dulu, apa katanya tadi?

"Padahal Elli jarang memberimu hadiah," air matanya semakin deras, "Tapi kenapa Dokter memberinya hadiah ulang tahun?"

Sebentar, berhentilah bicara, Claire. Aku makin bingung.

"Padahal... padahal... aku selalu memberimu hadiah," katanya dengan air mata yang seakan tidak bisa berhenti keluar, "Tapi kenapa Dokter... tidak memberiku hadiah? Bahkan ucapan selamat...?"

Sial, tubuhku seakan kaku.

"Dokter, aku tidak pernah berbohong," kata Claire, "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya..."

Claire mulai melangkah keluar dari ruanganku, "Dokter, aku sakit. Aku sakit hati."

"Aku menyukaimu... tapi kurasa Dokter membenciku..."

Dengan itu, dia keluar dari klinik. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku terdiam.

Betapa bodohnya diriku. Menghancurkan hati seorang gadis yang tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali. Kenapa aku tidak bisa... paling tidak, bersikap sedikit ramah padanya?

Kumantapkan hatiku. Aku berlari keluar untuk mengejarnya.

xoxo

Itu dia.

Gadis malang itu duduk meringkuk di bawah pohon apelnya. Aku ini laki-laki yang jahat.

Kuhampirinya dengan langkah perlahan. Pundaknya bergetar, terdengar jelas kalau dia masih menangis.

"...Claire," panggilku.

Dia menaikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihatku. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku... minta maaf," kataku, tidak berani bertatapan dengan mata birunya, "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku bisa langsung membalas perasaanmu. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak ada rasa pada Elli. Aku menghargainya sebagai rekan kerjaku."

Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah matanya, "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf... dan selamat ulang tahun..." kuberikan hadiah kecilku, pinkcat flower. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai bunga.

"Dokter sudah kumaafkan..." katany sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengambil hadiahnya dari genggamanku. Aku membalas senyumnya.

Kurasa dia memang gadis yang manis.

**End**

**A/N bawah: **horeee~ selesai~~ maaf ya kalau ada typo dan masih kerasa OOC, semoga aja enggak =w= huahaha, dokter suami saya yang pertama, setelah cerai dan tunangan lagi sama dia, saya pun berpoligami dengan Cliff di data 2 ohohoho. Claire di sini agak melenceng dari bayangan saya. Padahal saya pengen dia itu kalem bagai istri impian(?)

Yah, semoga fic pendek ini bisa menghibur minna-san :3 saya akan mencoba balik ke FFn lagi dan berusaha lebih sering nulis di sini XD

For now, I bid you adieu, milady. Review please? /winks


End file.
